


芳夜

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: 脑子一抽的产物 没有逻辑 随便写写千万8要深究
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 9





	芳夜

「我以为你知道那真的很荒唐」  
樹还在笑，手里塑胶袋一晃一晃，里边那一抹金红只看得见残影。  
「像古时候人才会传说的故事是吧？」  
「你这不是挺清楚的嘛？」  
北斗一时无言以对。这会儿人正多，人潮裹挟着他俩不得不往前缓行着，刚挤出一段额外摩肩接踵的队伍，松村就被对面人重重撞在肩膀上，有点疼。

他低哼了声，捂着肩膀转过头只看到许多拥挤在一块的背影，玄色的青色的浴衣成了片。往下看瞬间被白一段白过头的脚踝捉紧了视线，纵是在挤挤挨挨背向的人群里。  
往上看的时候却什么也看不到了，特别是他假想的某某。

「你是被偷钱包了？」  
他摆摆手否认了，怔愣半晌才又找回来说话的舌：「刚才你有没有看到特别好看的人？」  
樹定定看着他几秒，脸上流露出一点模糊的怜悯来，摇了摇头，开口还是调侃：「哥们儿，我觉得春梦和ONS也没太大差别，你觉得呢？」  
这是把他说的全当幻想了。北斗在心里想。他想反驳的，但无从说起。早晨起来的房间里什么也没留下，衣物，金色发丝，哪怕是一段香味道也好，连同他的身体也平静无澜。北斗必须承认从这角度看这或许还不如就是一场幻梦，荷尔蒙溢出造就的自我满足。  
他微微有些不愉快起来，倒不是因为同伴的不相信。

入夜后他先行回了旅馆，樹自己去享受他精彩的夜晚了。旅馆的走廊，昏黄的灯光极温柔，近似是在邀请着旅客入睡，倘若再加一丝丝艳俗的装潢也许就会流于低劣。但一切都安静极了。

北斗拉开房门，赤着脚走到露台上。在这里他还能隐隐地看到天际一点烟火的亮光。但被群山或是密林挡得太严实了，缀在响动声后的闪光怎么也不像烟火……  
「怎么像闪电一样？」  
有人把他的心声说了出来。

北斗有点惊讶地循声望去，隔壁的露台上站着的青年也望向他。明明灭灭的夜空下，北斗看不清楚这人的脸，却忍不住心跳加速地觉得熟悉。  
「砰！」  
一朵过分盛大的烟花绽放在天空，那瞬间北斗似乎多看清楚对方几分：白皙如幻觉，发梢泛着金光。下一秒的一切就更梦幻起来，对面的人挂上一个微笑，双臂一撑，灵巧如一只蝴蝶一样，翩翩然就翻到他露台上来，稳稳落在他面前。

「……是你吗？」  
他离得太近，又不说话，只是挂着那微笑盯着北斗看，像在竞赛谁先说话就败北的——北斗感觉到自己脸烫到不适，这人过近过热的呼吸又在助纣为虐，绞得他眼睫乱颤神思混乱……说不出什么聪明对白。  
可他还是不说话，只拿一双眼睛俏皮又安静地看他，北斗忍不住后撤半步，无措的右手就被他挽住了。

「……」  
他的嘴明明就在眼前，一张一合的，可内容何物，北斗完全无法理解了。  
凉的手指摁过了下唇，划过嘴角，下沉就到了脖颈。亲吻是一串一串覆盆子炸裂在锁骨和上臂的内侧。露台的地砖很凉，藤椅硌人，只有覆身上他的躯干柔软且温热。最滚烫的嘴唇贪恋着他的耳后，缠绵悱恻得令人头昏，低语，水声和叹息，编织成不断收紧的桎梏……当身上人的嘴唇落在腿间，那是索命的火焰烧过了最后一道边界。

在记忆的最后一刻，北斗看到的是露台正上方的夜空，乌云遮蔽了星星。


End file.
